Usuario discusión:Gángster Tommy/Primer Wikiaño
*Cilquea aquí para dejarme un mensaje Bienvenida --BarbaRoja - (discusión) 07:30 3 jul 2008 (UTC) Esbozos Aquí te lo explico mejor: Tienes que venir aquí, editar y borrar el nombre del esbozo que hayas espandido. Por cierto, he borrado todos los artículos "Phil Cassidy's Gun Shop" por que, además de repetir lo mismo en todos ellos pero en nombres diferentes, eran demasiado cortos. Intenta hacer uno solo, y que sea un poco largo. Y si quieres que otros nombres también sirvan para ese artículo, crea el artículo y escribe solamente #REDIRECT Nombre del artículo y luego graba, así ese nombre también llevará al artículo que escribas en 'Nombre del artículo'. Espero que hayas entendido todo, y un saludo 19:40 3 jul 2008 (UTC) Borrar artículos Y cuando quieras borrar un artículo, ponle la plantilla . Cualquier administrador que lo vea lo borrará si lo cree necesario. No utilices "Reportar un problema" para eso. --BarbaRoja - (discusión) 22:20 3 jul 2008 (UTC) Formato y firmar Hola. Le das muy poco formato a tus artículos, sólo algún título de sección. Échale un vistazo al tutorial que se indica en la bienvenida. Acuérdate de ponerles categorías. Y por último, no firmas nunca en las discusiones ni el foro y debes hacerlo. Pulsa el botón que se te indica más arriba para firmar. -- 08:31 19 jul 2008 (UTC) Fotos Intento expandir más la Wiki y aún no entiendo lo de las fotos. ¿Cómo las ingreso? ¿Dónde las encuentro?Mierda esto es difícil. Ojalá las computadoras sean mas simples!!!!. Disculpas si molesto, solo intento mejorar la enciclopedia.--Gángster Tommy 21:08 20 jul 2008 (UTC) :No, no. No molestas. Que no te desanimen las recomendaciones ni las regañinas. Simplemente tienes cosas que aprender, eso es todo. Lo de las fotos, lee el tutorial sobre imágenes. Si no te aclara, pregunta de nuevo. -- 07:48 21 jul 2008 (UTC) BarbaRoja Este mensaje es para Barba Roja. Quise ver tu página de usuario y solo me aparecio la de Xabier.¿Vos sos Xabier? Xabier tiene de firma "BarbaRoja", por lo que sí, son el mismo XD. Saludos, y firma tus comentarios 22:35 30 jul 2008 (UTC) :Exacto. Ya sé que es poco habitual, al registrarme elegí mi propio nombre como nombre de usuario, y pero quise usar un apodo totalmente distino. Eso es todo. -- 10:57 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Te recomiendo pasar por los concursos y elegir el tema. -- 23:15 1 ago 2008 (UTC) Gracias Diego, pero como lo de las imagenes es un problema para mi, no creo que los artículos me queden bien.--Gángster Tommy 19:30 2 ago 2008 (UTC) :Por eso, el concurso es de a parejas. -- 19:31 2 ago 2008 (UTC) :Primero; lo vi en un artículo. No sé si de la gta wiki o de otra enciclopedia. -- 19:39 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Diego, me acabas de escribir un mensaje... de que cosa???? Por cierto, se como hacer mi firma con otro tipo de letra pero no se dónde poner font face= tipo de letra y eso.--Gángster Tommy 19:46 2 ago 2008 (UTC) :Lo primero es: Me preguntaste cómo sabía yo del año en que nació Carl Johnson. La respuesta está arriba. El font se pone después del color. -- 21:06 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Letra Hola Gángster Tommy, vi tu mensaje en la discusion de CaludeSpeed9425. La firma de claude es una imagen, yo tenia una firma asi pero me aburri y la cambie, la hize con powerpoint y con paint, para hacerla necesitas el tipo de letra pricedown. si no sabes como hacerla te la puedo hacer. -- 22:23 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Gracias Mike!.--Gángster Tommy 23:45 2 ago 2008 (UTC) Ya termine tu firma, espero que te guste. Ahora creo que tienes que ir a tus preferencias y poner en "Tu apodo (para firmas)" el texto . Incluidos los corchetes. Marca el visto en el recuadrito justo debajo. Ahora sólo tienes que pulsar el botón de firmas para que te salga todo: firma, fecha y hora. ¿De acuerdo? Creo que se hace así. Un saludo.-- 04:48 3 ago 2008 (UTC) ¡¡Muchas gracias Mike!! Ya puse todo en las preferencias.-- 15:22 3 ago 2008 (UTC) Video A mi me dijo que no pusiera videos, y te hiba a preguntar si quieres que te haga una firma como la mia para que no se vea blanco al rededor de la firma, pero solo la puedo hacer de un solo color. -- 18:07 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Lo de a firma hace como quieras. Lo de los vidéos, yo te decía de ir a alguna pág con el vídeo de la misión. Cuando esté en una parte que me guste, lo paro, y uso la parte parada como imágen. La subo y todo eso.-- 18:49 6 ago 2008 (UTC) A eso si se puede. para parar el video, presiona esta tecla. en caso de que tengas PC de escritorio -- 18:51 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Ya lo hice pero no pasa nada-- 18:59 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Mira cuando tengas una buena toma ponle Pausa, despues presiona esta tecla. ya hecho metete al paint y ponle Edicion > Pegar, recorta la toma y ponle copiar, despues abre un nuevo archivo y ponle pegar guardalo y listo. -- 19:14 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Ya arregle tu firma, para que se vea igual sin importar el fondo de color de las paginas, espero que te guste.-- 20:10 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Gracias!!-- 20:57 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Con todo respeto Hola, en la ``queja`` que pusiste en mi discucion me cayo muy mal, ya que yo hago lo que quiero en mi pagina de usuario, capaz que no fue una queja y fue de honda, quiero pensar, y si queres ver en todas las paginas que edite no hice ninguna cosa por el estilo porque se que es de todos esa pagina ya que yo le tengo RESPETO a los demas, pero en mi pagina hago lo que quiero y si no te gusta o te molesta y bueno que se le va a hacer.con todo respeto, ~~KoFLa~~ Yo te tengo respeto pero no solo lo haces en tu página de usuario Concursos Felicidades!! tu junto a han ganado el segundo lugar en el concurso del mes de Agosto.-- 01:21 15 agos 2008 (UTC) Muchas gracias!!! Estoy tttaaannn feliz que si pudiera haría que de mi PC salieran lagrimas.-- 16:04 15 ago 2008 (UTC) GTA Que onda amigo,vi tu pagina y es muy genial y creo que eres el usuario mas chico,yo tengo 13 años y ps si ahi quieres informacion de una mision o algo,dime va? saludos Usuario: ViceCityFan Vale, gracias ViceFan. Por cierto tal vez te guste por el infobox de gángster, lo encontré y lo puse y está muy bueno.-- 00:20 20 ago 2008 (UTC) UDM Hola Gángster. Te recomiendo ver el UDM. -- 01:47 24 ago 2008 (UTC) Echame una mano Hola Gángster. Mira, yo soy el creador del artículo de Little Jacob, y al ver que estaba nominado para artículo del mes , lo quiero acabar de retocar. Estoy buscando una foto que salga el maletero del coche de Jacob y que se vean las armas, pero no lo encuentro. ¿Me podrias ayudar? Gracias Gángster. Por cierto, gracias por el voto. 12:21 28 ago 2008 (UTC) Premio Hola amigo,muchas gracias por el premio,crei que nadie reconoceria todas las misiones de GTA IV que cree,la verdad,tenemos que terminarlas todas pronto y tambien puse las que faltaban,que eran muchas en Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV Usuario: ViceCityFan :Si, es que mientra estaba aquí, decía todo el tiempo los cambios, y decía= Misiones de GTA 4 (O LA MISIÓN CORRESPONDIENTE), ViceCityFan, SECONDS AGO. Y cuando me fijo veo cuanto has hecho.-- 00:32 29 ago 2008 (UTC) Historia hola amigo,oye tu historia de Liberty City esta genial.que buena imaginacion tienes :Gracias.Me hubiera gustado que fuera larga como la de Omerta, pero no tengo tanta imaginación.-- 01:30 2 sep 2008 (UTC) Reporte Hola Gángster, vi tu reporte del articulo The Truth, y te quería decir que no se usa Reportar un problema para esas cosas. El que añadió basura al articulo fue un ip anónimo, siempre que veas algo así es mejor que lo reportes a aqui, y si puedes revierte sus ediciones, ya me encargue de la basura que puso en el art. saludos 01:53 8 sep 2008 (UTC) :También se puede usar para esas cosas, realmente reportar problemas pueden ser de cualquier tipo, dí tú que una ip que vandaliza también lo ha hecho en varios sitios, si está puesto en reportar un problema es más fácil que alguien del staff lo vea y decida bloquear esa ip durante más tiempo.Pero sí, se tienen que reportar en el proyecto de vandalismos, solo quería aclarar que también se puede hacer en los reportes.--Bola (discusión) 12:57 8 sep 2008 (UTC) Gracias Gracias de tu apoyo y veo que ambos somos argentinos, no ??? Título del enlace. Eh... ¿quién eres?... De paso, eso de título de enlace ¿para qué es?.-- 15:31 12 sep 2008 (UTC) No te confundas "chaval" Yo vi que en mi discusión pusiste un mensaje que decia :te recomiendo que en los artículos no pongas, yo opino que se parece a..., esto es una encyclopedia, no tus preferencias. Te lo digo por el art. buffalo.--- 02:15 30 ago 2008 (UTC). Esto yo lo tengo bien claro asi que con toda la amabilidad te dejo esto ¿ok? cito:"El Buffalo, es un auto deportivo de dos puertas que aparece en el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. El vehículo, se encuentra generalmente al lado de la Casa de Catalina, en Fern Ridge. Se parece al Ford Mustang GT 05'. PD: Personalmente opino que tiene mas parecido con el Chevrolet Camaro del 88'" Esto lo encontre en el historial y fue escrito por '''Carnicero de Harwood no por mí. gracias y paz sin conflictos :)' --P.r.l412xp 19:01 15 sep 2008 (UTC) :Perdón... ¡¡¡¡Me muero de vergüenza!!!! Perdón, eso, paz y amor.-- 22:59 15 sep 2008 (UTC) pregunta ¿eres un robot? no se es que como haces para mover todas las cosas en un minuto-- 22:02 17 sep 2008 (UTC) *Un momento yo no puse eso, la pregunta la hizo Escorpiooon, y no me da opción mas que reportarlo por hacer vandalismo. -- 22:50 17 sep 2008 (UTC) *Para que no te confundas mira el registro de su edicion, Esta claramente señalado que uso mi firma. -- 23:03 17 sep 2008 (UTC) ¿queloqué? ¿que pasa? donde hay vandalos que los mato.-- 23:05 17 sep 2008 (UTC) :Persón. Es que ahí decía . Ya fue corregido. -- 23:11 17 sep 2008 (UTC) :Vovió a aparecer la firma de escorpiooon, ¿que, esta vandalizando?-- 23:14 17 sep 2008 (UTC) *Bueno dejemos todo claro. Lo que pasa es que , es un vandalo que usa firmas de otros y en este caso uso la mia, pero ya lo reporte a Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Vandalismo. Eso es todo, un saludo -- 23:17 17 sep 2008 (UTC) :Qué mal, y yo que ya me había encariñado de él y pensé que era bueno. Pero ahora que se cague en la puta-- 23:20 17 sep 2008 (UTC) *pero tu me dijiste que pusiera eso mira mi discusion-- 23:34 17 sep 2008 (UTC) *eres un robot si o no???? :Que pregunta rara, no, no soy un robot.-- 01:15 18 sep 2008 (UTC) *vota por mi articulo destacado o te muerdo-- 21:44 18 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola otra vez :P esto te puede parecer un poco tonto... lo admito pero... pero como hago una maldita y endemoniada firma quiero registrarme en el proyecto vehículos y creo que se necesita una firma ¿Me ayudas como? --Pearl cannon 00:37 18 sep 2008 (UTC) :Realmente no necesitas firma para apuntarte, con poner bastará. Con eso de la firma, preguntale a Mike-GTA para que te haga una.-- 01:14 18 sep 2008 (UTC) Imagen Destacada :Hay, que felicidad que tengo, gracias a todos por este premio, principalmente a los que votaron mi imagen.-- 19:32 18 sep 2008 (UTC) Creo que asi esta mejor, saludos y felicidades. -- 22:06 18 sep 2008 (UTC) :Ya son 2 xD. -- 22:07 18 sep 2008 (UTC) ::No es por nada contra Gangster Tommy, pero esos premios no tienen sentido. Para más información, lean la discusión de "Plantilla Discusión:Imagendestacada" 19:20 19 sep 2008 (UTC) :::Bueno, pero por subirla debería tener un premio, la verdad no se cual es el que debo recibir de los dos.-- 20:34 19 sep 2008 (UTC) ::::La verdad es que no. Las otras personas que subieron imagenes destacadas no recibieron premios... 21:15 19 sep 2008 (UTC) :::::Playsonic2 si, muchos también, no soy el único. Si creao el Art. destacadado me llevo un premio, si gano en Misión destacada también, en Imagen Destacada así es también y que no se discuta, si yo subí la imagen y la consideraron buena, por subirla me dan un premio, si creo un art. y dicen que esta para destacado y gano, me llevo un premio.-- 23:10 19 sep 2008 (UTC) ::::::Osea que solo estás en la wiki por los premios? Si todo lo que haces, lo haces por un premio, supongo que solo te importa eso. Además, ¿desde cuando vos podes decidir si tener un premio o no, y decir que no se discuta? Me parece que te estás pasando. Los que deciden si hay que premiar a alguien o no, son los administradores, y que yo sepa, nadie le dio permiso a Mike-GTA para que creara el premio de imagen destacada (corrijanme si me equivoco), y tal como se ve en la discusión de la plantilla, no es muy querida que digamos. Piensa dos veces antes de escribir. 23:33 19 sep 2008 (UTC) *La verdad a mi no me importan los premios. Pero creo que un pequeño premio no le hace mal a nadie.-- 00:25 20 sep 2008 (UTC) :Mira Claude, primero que nada, a mi no me interesan los premios, pero si gané en imagen destacada, al igual que muchos otros, recibo un premio. Ve a con Play2 y quitale el premio de imagen destacada si quieres, segundo, lo de plantilla:imagendestacada no lo inventé yo, no se quien lo hizo, todo esto con todo respeto. Preparate para que te lo arrebaten el proximo del mes eso y que las imagenes destacadas no son muy creativas:p-- 01:04 20 sep 2008 (UTC) en tu cara te lo ganaste mira el usuario del mes para que veas que yo si me sé vengar muajajaja por decirme: *que se cague en la puta pero por el otro lado te encariñaste (que tierno) pero da igual debes seguir las normas robot jaja con cariño: *-- 23:32 19 sep 2008 (UTC) No se si esto se concidere vandalismo. Pero Ya basta Escorpiooon, y anulamos tu voto en el UDM, y si vuelves a salir con otra de estas tonterías te voy a ir a reportar a Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Vandalismo o voy a pedirle a alguien que te bloquee. Habiamos quedado que solo fue un mal entendido que parte no entendiste?. -- 23:38 19 sep 2008 (UTC) *si pero igual usa mal lenguaje y esta en contra de la politica no crees :/ -- 00:14 20 sep 2008 (UTC) *En eso tienes razón, pero habíamos quedado que solo fue un malentendido,y aparte tu también estas insultando a Gángster Tommy, Y creo que eso se considera vandalismo. Espero que te disculpes y no expandas mas ese malentendido. -- 00:17 20 sep 2008 (UTC) ok pero eso significa de todas maneras que no lo apoyo como usuario del mes y ademas te nominare a ti y ademas no es insulto no uso lenguaje obseno y es venganza con cariño *-- 00:40 20 sep 2008 (UTC) 1: No es de mi agrado la gente que busca venganza y menos aquí esto es una wiki hombre. 2: No me nomines por que yo gane el premio en Julio. 3: Si no apoyas a Gángster Tommy, tienes que dar una explicación razonable, si es por lo del insulto anulare tu voto, si lo vuelves a hacer te bloquearan por una Semana.-- 00:58 20 sep 2008 (UTC) He Cogido tu Foto Hola Gangster. He cogido la foto que tienes de Thomas Vercetti en tu pagina de usuario para mejorarla. Espero que no te importe. Un saludo! 15:44 20 sep 2008 (UTC) :No, más que molestarme, me parece bien que la mejores, pero...¿Como harás para mejorarla?.-- 16:51 20 sep 2008 (UTC) :Simplemente en la infobox puse tu foto, y la que habia la puse más abajo. 17:03 20 sep 2008 (UTC) Contestación Porque me rallaba. Además que me da mucho palo hacerme una pagina de usuario. Pongo lo que he hecho y ya está. 15:55 22 sep 2008 (UTC) 4 Fotos Hola Gangster. ¿Me podrias buscar una foto artwork de Patrick McReary y de Brucie Kibbutz? También otras 2 fotos de sus habilidades especiales. Gracias Gangsterr! 12:02 25 sep 2008 (UTC) :OK. Pero podrá ser para el Sábado? es que estpy castigado, ahora estoy escribiendo a escondidas.-- 15:46 25 sep 2008 (UTC) ::OK. Tranki. 16:01 25 sep 2008 (UTC) :::Hay un problema, Brucie no tiene artwork. Tengo la de Packie ya te la doy.-- 18:01 25 sep 2008 (UTC) OKS. Pasamela. 19:17 25 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola Gangster. Solamente darte las gracias por las fotos, pero la de los matones de Brucie los manda en realidad Dwayne, pero es igual, porque también me faltaba esa foto. Gracias! 11:11 26 sep 2008 (UTC) Urgente...!! hola Gangster!! es muy necesario que opines en esto, para resolver los problemas con el UDM, opina cuanto antes!!-- 00:21 26 sep 2008 (UTC) Conectate Hola Gangster. ¿Te podrias conectar al msn cuando puedas? Es que quiero comentarte una cosa. estaré todo el dia, menos a la hora de comer xD. Un s¡Saludo! 09:30 27 sep 2008 (UTC) perdon Perdon por lo de la preparacion para el articulo gigante tu sabes lo del ejemplo emmmm...en que estabamos umm bueno lo pene y creo que me deberias ayudar con lo de la ortografía-- 21:29 11 oct 2008 (UTC) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Feliz cumple gangster bueno que la pàses bien en tus *cuenta con las manos* ¿¡11!? años igual que la edad que tengo bueno ya me has hecho poerder tiermpo y debo irme a la escuela ya que tengo clase a las 7:00 (horario de Venezuela)-- 10:43 13 oct 2008 (UTC) Gracias, este es un día muy importante para mi, (pensaba que eras Español).voyamataralosquenomefelicitaron.-- 13:07 13 oct 2008 (UTC) :Yo también me uno. Feliz Cumpleeeeeeeeeee Gángster. -- 16:27 13 oct 2008 (UTC) :Feliz cumple Gángster , que la pases bien -- 18:09 13 oct 2008 (UTC) :Yo también me uno Gangster. Felizidadesss!!! 18:35 13 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Feliz cumple Gangster... perdona si ya pasó, pero estuve en unas mini-vacaciones en Buenos Aires... 19:49 13 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Para que no me mates, Tambien te felicito. Saludos desde Alemania (Mi nuevo hogar). -- 20:21 13 oct 2008 (UTC) :Feliz cumpleaños Gángter. A tu casa voy a llevar una torta con la cara de Tommy Vercetti . -- 20:27 13 oct 2008 (UTC) Ganador UDM Felicidades tu y han ganado ser el UDM de septiembre.-- 16:38 2 nov 2008 (UTC) Gracias, es mi mejor premio hasta ahora (que raro que ganamos los dos). Mi pc esta descompuesta, estoy en lo de un amigo, de paso, gracias por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños.-- 22:06 5 nov 2008 (UTC) Si esto sigue así, se convertira en un artículo muy grande Gracias por expandir Cartel de Las Venturas, si los usuarios siguen así, puede que sea un artículo muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy grande. Ahh se me olvido agregar otro muy. Gracias, pero no se quien eres XD.-- 00:40 25 nov 2008 (UTC) RE: VPA Me refiero a que Diego Jaimes después volvió a borrar al usuario, tú puedes retirar tu propio voto o al que tú propongas, porque es decisión tuya, pero otro no puedo quitarlo por las buenas y decir que es por una regla no escrita, pero tranquilo Diego se fue y no me respondió, archivó la discusión para no tener que responderme, así que caso cerrado, el ''autor del delito huyó.--Bola (discusión) 19:12 9 dic 2008 (UTC) :Mira, yo no me fuí, por eso. Me fuí, porque no quiero tener más problemas contigo y con los demás administradores. 19:40 9 dic 2008 (UTC) Esbozos hola gangsta (puedo decirte así o mandarás a matarme ?) tenía una duda con los esbozos, si agrando uno de ellos y no tengo más relleno ¿que hago? ¿quito la plantilla o la quitan los que tienen experiencia?, gracias de antemano -- 02:13 11 dic 2008 (UTC) No, quitala tu mismo jeje! BETA en Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas puse una foto que te puede servir, saludos! -- 22:40 12 dic 2008 (UTC) Love on the Run ¿Como seria el nombre correcto de Love on the Run?. Yo lo complete pensando que era el unico articulo sobre la misión existente. :Creo que Love On the Run Creo. -- 18:01 16 dic 2008 (UTC) :Ah no, esta bien escrito, el que cree yo era love on the rocks, otra mision.-- 18:34 21 dic 2008 (UTC) Premio :Felicidades gángster...-- 02:51 22 dic 2008 (UTC) Felicidades!-- 02:55 22 dic 2008 (UTC) Gracias. Estoy muy feliz por este premio.-- 02:59 22 dic 2008 (UTC) Sub Urban Oye Gangster, quieres que hagamos el articulo Sub Urban?? -- 12:47 23 dic 2008 (UTC) -Mira, te ayudaré e hacerlo, peo de a día un rato, ya que estoy de vacaciones y estoy en cybers (ciber-cafe). Solo dime si es para un concurso, para algun premio o algo. Si no es para nada no importa te ayudare tambien.-- 13:45 23 dic 2008 (UTC) No es para nada, pero falta -- 00:11 25 dic 2008 (UTC) Liberty Tree Oye creo que deberíamos hacer una sucursal de Liberty Tree online para hacer más historias dime, ¿Aceptas o Rechazas? Por Favor responde, James Responde en mi discusión --Yubel270797 17:13 25 dic 2008 (UTC) James TH --Yubel270797 17:13 25 dic 2008 (UTC) Va a ser como un proyecto pero no sera un proyecto, nos comunicaremos por messenger con los demás del ""proyecto"" Mi messenger: Yaden_Yuki_270797@hotmail.com --Yubel270797 21:27 26 dic 2008 (UTC)James TH--Yubel270797 21:27 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Sin titulo Lo lamento es que soy nuevo solo doi consejos del gta IV Gracias por avisarme y pase gracias a ti la mision showgun shadow --CarlCipriani 01:24 2 ene 2009 (UTC) Error en PID Como dijiste cuando propusiste tu imagen destacada que la imagen era oficial de Rockstar Games, no es válida, no es para molestarte, pero si vas a la discusión del proyecto y lees las reglas, veras una que dice lo siguiente: 'las imágenes de TODOS los GTAs, deben ser tomadas por el usuario, SI o SI. O sea, nada de imagenes oficiales sacadas por Rockstar. Si alguien quiere proponer una imagen, va a su juego, toma la imagen y la sube ' Disculpa las molestias --Yubel270797 04:32 9 ene 2009 (UTC) James TH 4 Life --Yubel270797 04:32 9 ene 2009 (UTC) ah, gracias. Pense que solo era eso de INGAME para GT4. OK. De paso, solo debes firmar una vez, no dos.-- 14:19 9 ene 2009 (UTC) AH no. Ahora que me fijo. Ahi, Claude propuso esa regla. Pero no la puso, no se a haceptado todavia. Asi que la imagen puede ser propuesta.-- 15:22 9 ene 2009 (UTC) Hola Gangster Tommy!! Chido nombre Hola ¿como estas? espero que bien te queria dar las gracias por lo de mi historia eres el primero que la lee y eso me alegra mucho pues se que por lo menos alguien ya la leeyo y tambien si si me podrias hacerme el favor de ponerle titulo a mi historia y pues como lo dijiste se me olvido. Al igual que tu para mi, el mejor de los protagonistas de la saga GTA ha sido Tommy Vercetti es tan rudo, Inteligente y sabe como resolver problemas. Mira aqui te dejo mi correo: apfg-toto.inc_gta@hotmail.com Otra vez gracias y espero tener contacto contigo otra vez. NOMBRE: Aidet Patricia Flores Garcia EDAD: 15 Años FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 26 de Julio de 1993 --TOTO.INC 01:32 15 ene 2009 (UTC) Hola! Ya le cambié el nombre. (Eres mujer?)-- 01:34 15 ene 2009 (UTC) Yes Si soy mujer no me digas que tienes algo en contra de eso--TOTO.INC 01:40 15 ene 2009 (UTC) PAD Hola Gángster, sólo quería decirte que ya arreglé eso del "he visto...". Sólo te quería preguntar que es lo que está mal redactado y que espacio en subtítulos, pues yo no se los veo... No es que te esté desafiando, pero yo con mal redactado imagino ortografía, y estoy seguro que no tengo muchos errores... Por eso te preguntaba... Con lo de los subtítulos, eso si que no lo entiendo... Cuando me contestes, veré si el proximo art. no tiene los errores que contiene este... SL2 -- 18:24 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Autopremio Perdonen, no me gusta darme a mi mismo un premio, pero la verdad es que cuando Mike y yo ganamos nunca nos dieron la plantilla, y no me parecio buena la idea de ir y deceirle a cualquier usuario "Hey, tu, ven a mi discusion y dame el premio que no me dieron". Por eso me doy a mi mismo el premio de hace unos meses.-- 23:27 27 ene 2009 (UTC) :GANGSTER. Te hubieras conectado por el MSN y me lo hubieras dicho xDD. --DiegusjaimesMirad aquí 23:30 27 ene 2009 (UTC) ::Es que no te lo podría haber dicho, porque mientras que esperaba la plantilla tú te habías ido. Recién ayer me enteré de tu regreso. PD: Grax por volver!!-- 23:32 27 ene 2009 (UTC) :De nada. Pero si ves mi pag. de user, puedo dudar de mi permanencia, porque dentro de "one week" entro al colegio, al último curso. Y lo del premio, si yo sé. Pero recuerda que en noviembre le dí un premio a Don, que era de junio, y se lo dí en noviembre . --DiegusjaimesMirad aquí 23:37 27 ene 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, te invito a responder la mi encuesta de mi pagina de usuario, Gracias --Rikrdomorgado 20:51 2 feb 2009 (UTC) Un premio muy merecido Te lo mereces, eres muy activo, contribuyes mucho con los artículos y también ser un contendiente en las PID -- 19:51 5 feb 2009 (UTC) Fuck! Madre Mía no me lo esperaba, muchas gracias Yaden.-- 19:53 5 feb 2009 (UTC) ¡¡Adios los extrañare!! Gangster Tommy me dio gusto conocerte apesar que pasamos muy poco tiempo en convivencia fue muy divertido!... Te digo esto por que debido a unas situaciones que se me han presentado ultimamente en mi vida escolar y laboral ya no podre entrar a la pagina ni continuar con mi historia (aparte de que aqui realmente yo no puedo hacer nada util, esta wiki se hizo para escribir articulos no para redactar historias). Como ultima peticion te pido que tu continues con mi hitoria tu eres el mas indicado para hacerlo o si lo deseas puedes borrarla no habria ningun problema. Te deseo lo mejor, recuerda que eres un chico especial y apesar de ser tan pequeño eres genial y con un potencial de un adulto. Por ahi me despides de ClaudeSpeed425 y de Mike-GTA. Esperando algun dia volver a estar en contacto con esta wiki me despido. Puede que un dia me encuentres en una partida ON-LINE de GTA IV para PS3. PD: Si este Y.2.J empieza a hablar mal de mi despues de que me vaya cierrale la boca por mi, te estaria completamente agradecida jajaja --TOTO.INC 03:27 7 feb 2009 (UTC) Finalmente esta historia de amor tubo un final feliz (Para mi)--Y.2.J 14:33 7 feb 2009 (UTC) De acuerdo, yo la sigo. Espero que algun dia puedas volver a la Página. PD:Si en algun momento te llego a encontrar por MSN, cabe la posibilidad de que te pregunte un poco de como seguirla. Adios-- 16:23 7 feb 2009 (UTC) Double Premio xD Felicidades Gángster,te lo mereces. Saludos -- 04:20 10 feb 2009 (UTC) PSWGTYUIADFDSWJKJADF. Casi me caigo del asiento. Dos premios! Fuck q no me lo esperaba de ningun modo.-- 00:02 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Sur-Central Los Santos -- 18:37 19 feb 2009 (UTC) PHD Hola Gang, estaba pensando en PHD... Vos sabés que estoy preparando una nueva portada... Si querés te la muestro, porque le permite a PHD estar en Portada... -- 23:49 24 feb 2009 (UTC) Encuesta hola amigo me gustaria que respondas mi encuesta en mi discucion y me dejes un comentario me refiero al proyecto que he propuesto--Eli3zEr 01:22 27 feb 2009 (UTC)Eli3zEr Respuesta Al igual que los usuarios han inventado historias que tambien invente misiones me dejo entender verdad--Eli3zEr 01:27 27 feb 2009 (UTC)Eli3zEr Estás equivocado No Gángster Tommy, no quite los packs oficiales. Al revés, lo completé todo y añadí muchas imégenes y Mike decidió separar el artículo en dos: Juegos GTA no oficiales y Juegos: Ediciones Especiales. Cómo iva yo a eliminar las cosas? No hombre. Fué Mike el que decidió separar los juegos oficiales a los "no ofiales", porque así quedaba mejor, hasta me dió las gracias. Saludos. Espero haber aclarado tu confusión.--Boteh 15:25 6 mar 2009 (UTC)